Harvest Moon:MFOMT Children Get older
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *Harvest Moon MFOMT* My first HM fanfic, Panda's Doctor and Cass's daughter life cycle, I suck at summaries, but it's good, trust me! R&R No flames plez!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic, I love the games and will probably be making a lot of HM fanfics.

This fanfic is based off of my First HM game More Friends of Mineral town, not long after that I got Friends of Mineral town, but I'll write a friends of mineral town ff later. Then I might write a Rune Factory one, IDK.

Anyway in MFOMT I ended up marrying the Doctor, and while playing, the baby never grows up, so I decided to write a FF on how I imagine the baby as a 6, 10, 15, a married adult, and a mother.

Here's the first chapter of Panda (the kid's name) as a 6 year old.

I don't own Harvest Moon…

* * *

A little girl with shoulder length black hair and fetching blue eyes was running in the winter snow, her birthday was just a season away and she was energetic. School was over with and she was running towards the clinic where her father worked. She opened the door to the clinic and ran inside the waxed floor; the nurse of the clinic always seemed to scold her.

"Panda!" the nurse shouted to the little girl, "If you ever run on these waxed floors with your snowy boots you'll break your neck!" Panda, who was the little girl we saw earlier, walked back to door and wiped her feet before walking back up to the nurse. "I-I'm sorry Elli, I just came to see daddy."

The nurse, Elli smiled at the little girl and pats her head. "Well," the nurse gently replied "you're father is busy tending to someone, so, why don't you just take off those cold, wet things and hang them up over by the fire to dry." Panda did one of her little chibi smiles and plopped herself onto the floor and removed both of her little pink boots and her white coat showing her little pink dress, her white leggings, and her pink lacy socks, as she stood up and walked over to the desk to look at the papers of her father's messy handwriting, prescribing medicine to sooooo many ill people, especially Lillia, the poor lady still hasn't found a cure and she's on the verge of death. Her husband promised to come back with a cure, that is until about 3 years ago they found his dead, frozen body, Panda never met him, but wondered if Rick looked like the man. They showed pictures of him in the newspaper, but, they were black and white and his eyes were closed, but still, he was wearing glasses like Rick. Maybe there was a similarity.

Panda looked up from the papers and turned her attention to the familiar deep voice that seemed to be getting closer and closer, her father was giving some medicine to a girl with blond hair and brown highlights, and he was warning her not to go into anymore hangovers for a while. Panda looked back up at the nurse and pulled her dress,

"Hey, Elli, what are hangovers?" Elli cleared her voice and replied back "Something you don't need to know about right now…"

The man with black hair and tired gray eyes yawned as his patient walked out the door; he smiled at his young daughter and picked her up giving her a warm kiss on the cheek.

"So," Elli said, "What's wrong with Karen?"

"Ah, you know how she is." Doctor replied, "She has another hangover AND she's pregnant again." "Oh." Elli replied back "I keep warning her, she's going to have a child with severe problems, but I don't think she EVER listens!"

"Well." Elli began, "Her other child is very normal, she's lucky for that." Doctor did a quick little laugh, "Probably because Rick gets after her." He retorted, setting his daughter down, "But now changing the subject," The doctor quickly replied, looking down at his daughter, ruffling her soft hair, "How was school, Panda?" Little Panda nodded her head and squealed in delight, "It was fun, daddy! First Forrest (Ann and Cliff's son) and I had a huge snowball fight, but then Landon (Popuri and Kai's son) grabbed a snowball and it ended up being a rock and hit Forrest on the head!" "O-oh my." Her father replied, figuring she was probably making this up. "Uh-huh! It all happened today!" Doctor giggled and hugged his daughter, "Well Panda, you better be heading back home, you're mother is probably waiting."

"Oh, ok." Panda replied grabbing her coat and her snow boots putting them on walking out the door. Doctor sighed and looked at his assistant. "It's funny how they'll make something up for attention." Doctor sighed and giggled, but was stopped short when Ann and Cliff raced in the clinic with there bleeding son.

* * *

LOL trust your child, but don't trust them all the time! First part of my HM fanfic, the next chapter will be Panda's 10th birthday. (Spring 3), then she'll be 15, and so on.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Panda as a 10 year old

I don't own Harvest Moon, if I did I'd be pretty freakin happy…

* * *

The fresh, warm sunshine was beating down on a certain farm; the warm wind blew inside the large house and blew long, black ribbons into a young girl's face, the girl pushed her hair back and looked outside, the chickens, cows, and sheep were all outside enjoying the warm day, the dog was sleeping on the soft grass, even birds and other little animals came by to enjoy the spring air.

Panda looked over towards the kitchen where her mother was baking her cake.

"Mom?" Panda looked over towards her mother, "Yes, sweetie?" Cass replied back, not looking away from her work.

"I was wondering, is there anyway that dad could be home earlier?"

"Hmm…" The same words her mother always said when something couldn't be done, "You know how your father is, Panda, he's very busy."

"Oh." Panda looked down, and then her mother replied in a quick voice "Y-you can still visit him, I mean your party won't be until 4, its 1 now so why don't head on to the clinic? Show your dad's birthday present off?"

Panda jumped from the chair she was sitting on and smiled "Oh I will mom! I'll get dressed in it right away!" Panda ran into her room (yes, she has a room PM me and I'll tell you the story ) and slammed the door; Cass smiled and shook her head. A few moments later, Panda walked out of her room, wearing a sky blue dress with a little pocket in the front, and white shoes. She opened the door and ran threw the yard and through the streets of mineral town, nearly knocking her friend, Landon, on the way. "Whoa!" Landon said in surprise, "Where's the fire, Panda?" "No fire!" Panda replied, "Just visiting dad!" She ran faster and faster to the clinic and pulled the doors open, Elli had just finished sorting the papers when Panda came in, the nurse smiled at the girl and placed the neatly stacked papers in the corner, "Elli." Panda's voice filled the room, "Where's my father?"

Elli sighed, "He's still trying to make better medicine, ever since Lillia passed away 2 years ago you're father's been under so much stress, he keeps on thinking that her death is his fault, why don't you go in and comfort him a bit."

Panda nodded her head and walked over to the desk where her father worked; the poor doctor had a 5 o'clock shadow, messy hair, and a coffee mug with the words '#1 dad' written on it.

Doctor took a sip.

Panda walked closer to her father.

Doctor scribbled something on his paper.

Panda peered over his desk to look onto her father's medicine stained sleeve, his messy handwriting, and the smell of herbs pressed on him.

Her father looked up from his work at the eyes of his only child. He gave her one of his fake grins and took another sip of coffee.

"I'm happy to see you wearing my birthday present." Her father said all the while taking a sip of coffee, "Oh, yes dad! I do really like it!" Panda smiled at her father with that adorable smile she always does. Doctor laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair, taking another drink of coffee. He sat the mug on the counter and turned towards Elli. "You know Elli," Doctor began, "I think I'll take the rest of the day off today, would you be willing to look after my patients?" Doctor smiled slightly and lifted his daughter on his back. "After all, my little Panda's not so little anymore, sooner than I'll think, she'll be married with a child of her own." And with that he walked out of the clinic with Panda on his back.

* * *

YAY the end of chapter 2!!! Next chapter Panda will be 15. 


	3. Chapter 3

Remember, I don't own HM just Panda…coz…she's my daughter…

She's 15 in this chappy…

* * *

Rolling in her bed, a younger teenage girl opened her eyes. Her hair was not the raven hair we all knew and loved, it was raven with her bangs dyed a navy blue. Her blue eyes gave out a tired gaze as she let out a huge yawn. Her parents were on a date, so she was kinda left alone, bored with NOTHING to do really, her mother had already tended to the farm, so she couldn't help with the farm work…maybe she could go to the beach? Her parents told her she could leave the house as long as she was with Emerald (Mary and Gray's daughter) or Becky (Rick and Karen's daughter).

"That sucks." Panda stated, "I can't hang around Forrest or Landon. Mmm…" She stuck her finger in her mouth thinking, "Probably because they're boys and both of them have HUGE crushes on me…But Becky likes Forrest and Emerald likes Landon…I can't date any of them without hurting my friends…Hmm…" She pondered a little more and laughed at herself "I'm sure I'll find someone!" Panda rolled onto her back and thought of all the stories her mother told her of someone she had a crush on before she met her father, someone named Wilbur or something like that, and he liked her too, but then her mother decided to move and start a new life, she was only 16 when she left, maybe Panda could be that young and move away, but her mother married her father when she was 17 and he was like 26 or something.

"Maybe…" Panda pondered, "I'm better off living with my parents right now."

Panda sat up and looked around, "I'll find someone, and I know it!"

As Panda said these words and loud crash was heard outside.

* * *

I LOOOVE CLIFF HANGERS!! This chapters short coz…theres going to be a 2 or 3…maybe 4 part of Panda being 15 the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Last time a crash was heard outside! Let's see what happens next??

I don't own HM just Panda…

* * *

Panda sat up and looked around, "I'll find someone though, and I know it!"

As Panda said these words and loud crash was heard outside.

Panda scrambled outta her bed and hit the floor, she looked up and scrambled out of her bedroom door to see what the commotion was all about; she grabbed her jacket and stepped out into the cold autumn night running up the path that led to the poultry farm. Rick and Karen along with Becky and their young son, Jarron, were standing outside wide eyed, Panda ran up to them and looked behind her to the flashing lights and the limp body. "What happened?" Panda asked, worry in her voice, "W-we dunno!" Karen started, "But there was a crash and we think that someone got hurt!" She shakily pointed to the lights. "Go get your father, Panda!" Rick yelled, "I-I can't!" Panda started in a rather shaky voice, "He and mom are all the way in Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

"FORGET-ME-NOT VALLEY?!" Becky screamed, she looked over at her parents her glasses shone in the moon light showing worry behind them, "Mom, dad, it'll take them HOURS to get here! What do we do?!" Rick shook his head and panicked a bit.

Panda thought of all the medical procedures her father had taught her, she knew what to do…or at least she HOPED she knew.

"Karen?" Panda asked, Karen nodded "I need you to call my dad's cell phone, I think I know what to do!" Karen nodded once again and ran inside the house, Panda ripped the bottom part of her shirt and ran to the injured person she wrapped the cloth around his or her arm and applied a tourniquet, she took the helmet off of the person and gasped, it was a man, he had short orange hair and the perfect face; Panda placed her ear close to his mouth…

He was STILL breathing! Thinking fast she took her jacket off and wrapped it to make a pillow, gently she lifted his head and moved his body, he woke up in a shock. "OW!" he screamed, "Oh my god, you have a broken bone! Don't move! Help is on the way!" Panda replied in a calm like voice, the boy looked up and his eyes widened until they closed, Panda kept close to make sure he was still breathing, he seemed to be doing well, she stayed with him for at least 5 hours until she heard a familiar voice, "PANDA!" She turned around to her father who was still in his tuxedo, and her mother who still had her evening gown on. "Panda, what happened?" Her mother asked, "There was a crash!" Panda exclaimed, "He…He's breathing now but I don't know if he can last any longer, I-I applied a tourniquet!" "Good job, Panda." Doctor Trent said, "I'm going to the clinic to fetch the stretcher, Angel, come with me and help me out, Panda, stay here!" Panda nodded and watched her parents run to the clinic, she turned her attention to the stranger, there was something about him, something she couldn't think of what it was though…she snapped out of her trance when she saw her parents and Elli place the stranger on the stretcher and rush back to the clinic, Panda followed closely behind, she hoped he was going to be ok.

Waiting in the waiting room, Panda and her mother sat, Cass's blonde hair was a mess and her dress was dirty, her high heels sat by the door, Panda was nervous, maybe she couldn't save a life like her father could, she shivered slightly. Cass turned her attention to her daughter and hugged her slightly, "He'll be okay." Panda looked up and nodded at her mother, still slightly scared. The sound of foot steps caused Panda to raise her head, her father's tuxedo was stained with blood and his hair was messy, he smiled slightly. "He's going to be okay." Trent said, Panda gasped and ran up to her father, "Oh darling that's wonderful!" Cass exclaimed running up to give her husband a kiss, this caused Doctor Trent to blush slightly, he cleared his throat, "Would any of you like to meet him, I hear him waking up." Cass gasped "Oh I couldn't darling." Panda looked up at her father and nodded, "I'd like to see him." She said.

Walking into the patient's room lay the man; he opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, "Good, you're awake." Doctor Trent said, the stranger looked around and gasped, realizing what happened, "Oh! Excuse me Doctor…uh…" "Trent…Trent Wintercrest." Doctor replied, "Doctor Wintercrest, thank you for saving me." The stranger smiled and Doctor Trent smiled, "Your welcome, but you shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking my daughter, it was her quick thinking that saved you." Panda blushed slightly, it was embarrassing that her father talked about her in front of a total stranger, "Thank you miss…" "Panda!" Panda exclaimed, "Panda." The man smiled at her, _Handsome!_ Panda thought to herself _He's so handsome…_ "I'll need your name and your location so I can help out more." Doctor Trent told the stranger, "Of course, doctor! My name's Todd and I'm from White-Moss city." "White-Moss city?" The Doctor asked, "But that's MILES from here!" Todd blushed, "I was looking to get out of the city into a small town like this, then I lost control of my motorcycle when a chicken flew in front of me." "I see," Doctor started, "Panda, why don't you stay with Todd while I run some errands." Panda nodded as her father left the room. Todd and Panda talked a bit, Todd told Panda of his home town and his friends as Panda told him of her friends and the farm…

Little did Panda know, this was JUST the beginning.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Part 3 of Panda's 15 year old self is coming! So hold on to your hats!!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, we meet my OC Todd, in the last chapter let's see what happens! Shall we?

I don't own HM except Panda, Todd, Landon, Forrest, Emerald, Becky, and Jarron.

* * *

Panda learned a lot about Todd that day in the clinic, she learned that he was to own his parents' bakery once he got married, he loved noodles, he was 17, his birthday was Summer 18, he has a father, a mother, an older sister, a brother-in-law and a niece, AND the best part, he was single!

Panda skipped home, happy as happy could get. She was happy to know that as soon as Todd got out of the clinic he'd be staying at the inn, and she'd be able to visit him ANY time!

Todd looked out of the window of the clinic; he was laying in the bed and thinking, thinking about many things really. Did his family miss him? Were his friends ok? But mostly he was thinking about her…he got to know the doctor's daughter well last night, he learned that her mother ran the farm, her friends' names, her favourite food was cheese cake, she was 15, her birthday was Spring 3 and she was SINGLE! She was a very pretty girl, perhaps…they were meant to be. Todd laughed slightly, they JUST met and from what Panda told him, Landon AND Forrest liked her that they usually fought over her, but she had no feelings for them. He sighed and blinked, his tired brown eyes gazed out the window following a falling leaf, _She's probably going to end up with one of them_ he thought, _I have NO chance with her._ He thought about her, her fetching blue eyes, her beautiful raven hair with the navy bangs, he still remembered what she was wearing, a ripped shirt with a logo that read 'I wish you were a piñata' with a person holding a bat, a pair of light blue denim jeans, and sneakers.

About a week passed until Todd was allowed to leave the hospital, he left with a cast on his arm, and a few bandages, he was lucky it wasn't too severe, he was lucky she saved him. Ever since the accident Panda would visit him and was excited to know he'd be leaving the clinic, he walked and stopped…where was the inn again? Lucky for him, the familiar figure ran to him, two boys followed behind her, both with flowers in their hands, they were pushing and shoving each other causing Todd to laugh slightly.

"Hey Todd!" Panda exclaimed with a smile on her face, "Hi Panda." Todd replied smiling, "Uh hey can you tell me where the inn is?" "Yeah sure!" Panda replied, "Cliff and Ann own the place, Forrest will be next! You'll love them! They're nice!" Todd giggled and asked "So which one of them is Forrest?" Todd pointed behind her to the two teen boys fighting, the petals of the flowers ripping off. "The boy with the longish brown hair." Panda sighed and yelled "Will you two stop?!" Like magic Landon and Forrest stopped and ran to her pushing and shoving each other, each handing her a bouquet of petal-less flowers and asking the same question "Will you go to the Pumpkin festival dance with me?" The boys gave Panda a small smile and Panda sighed, "I don't know." She sighed again changing the subject, "Hey Forrest, can you show Todd to the inn? He's rented a room there." "Anything for you." Forrest replied with a blush leading Todd down the path to the inn and showing Todd to his room. Todd thanked him politely and lay on his bed, thinking and he drifted to sleep.

About an hour later, he had awoken from a knock at his door. "Y-yes?" He asked the door pushed open, Panda walked in with a smile on her face. "Hi Todd! I brought you a lunch, its ramen noodles, I-I know you like noodles, and milk from my mother's farm!" she gave Todd the lunch and Todd smiled "Thanks." He said, taking out the chopsticks he slurped the noodles, and thought for a second, "Hey Panda?" Todd saw Panda nod her head out of the corner of his eye, "What is the Pumpkin Festival dance?" Panda smiled slightly and replied "It's a dance where you have to dress up and there's sweets and treats, it's pretty fun." "D-Did you go with Landon or Forrest?" Todd asked, Panda shook her head, "No, I usually went with dad. Mostly because Becky likes Forrest and Emerald likes Landon, and Becky and Emerald are my closest friends." Todd's mind went to a thinking state, "Well, where is the dance?" "It's at the beach, but if you're under 13 it's at the church, but none of us are, sooooo at the beach" "Hmm…" Todd pondered, "Would you like to take me to the dance?" Panda's heart did a flip, "Sure!" She replied with a smile on her face, "It's Autumn 30 at 5 PM! Meet me at my house around 4! Make sure to wear a tuxedo!" And with that Panda ran out of his room as excited as she could be, she FINALLY has a date, a REAL date and nothing else mattered right now.

The dance was today, and Panda went to a ton of stores to find the perfect dress for her first date, it was orange, the color of leaves and Todd's hair, it was also very silky and comfortable and it reached her ankles. "Oh, Panda! You look beautiful." Her mother exclaimed fixing her hair, twisting it to make a perfect bun, Panda looked in the mirror; she did look pretty, especially when she was fixed up. There was a knock at the door as Panda gasped, she ran to the door and opened it, Todd looked so cute in his Tux and red tie, she smiled, and slipped her shoes on, "Panda must be home by 7, no later." Doctor explained, "No problem, Doc!" Todd reassured him that everything would be fine. The two walked up the path to the beach, it was a nice day and the decorations were wonderful, the waves had a certain shine to them that it made the night perfect. Todd laughed when Panda said something funny and she laughed when he said something funny, they danced and had some delicious treats, but there was only one good thing that happened at the dance. It was the last dance before Panda was to be home, Todd looked at her and she looked back, and like magic their lips met. It was sudden but passionate; it was as if Panda's body was melting in Todd's arms. Their lips parted as they both stood in slight shock, it was both their first kiss, and they were ecstatic that they met lips again, and then Todd took Panda's hand a led her home, both Landon and Forrest stood in shock of what just happened.

* * *

YAY! Part 3 of 15 year old Panda's been complete, there WILL be a part 4 and MAYBE part 5. Hope you enjoyed!!


	6. Chapter 6

So Panda had her first kiss! Now what?

I don't own HM just my OCs

* * *

The cold winter snow blew across Pink Puppies Farm (Why the Fk did I call it that TT), Panda shot up in her bed and looked at the clock it was only…9 o'clock?! Oh crap! Panda was late! She was supposed to be up at 6 to help her mother! Scrambling out of bed she pulled on her purple sweater, overalls, and her winter boots,

_I wonder why mom and dad didn't wake me_ her thoughts over threw her mind as she opened the door and slammed it shut, running to the barn.

"Mom! I'm so sorry! You didn't wake me!" Panda stopped short when she saw Todd, a smile pressed on her face. Her mother laughed.

"Panda, pumpkin, Todd offered to help with the farm work, isn't that sweet of him? He also told me not to disturb you."

Todd giggled slightly "I also learned how to milk a cow."

Panda's giggle erupted from her mouth as she looked towards Todd, his pants were muddy and slightly wet from the milk, but his hair was STILL orange and perfect, even though it was longer than in the autumn, Panda laughed at herself, perhaps she'll take him to get a hair cut.

"Well," Cass started, "since my work is done for the day, why don't you and Todd go out for a while, maybe visit your father? He'll like that."

Panda nodded her head and raced back to the house to redress, she pulled her overalls off and replaced them with a pair of black jeans, and replacing her boots with a different pair of boots she walked out of the house to come face to face with Todd, he giggled and offered her his hand, Panda took the offering and blushed when Todd kissed it. Ever since the Pumpkin Festival dance they've been going on more dates and have been seeing more and more of each other. You could tell that they really, truly loved each other; by the way they looked at each other, by the way their hearts beat, they way they hold each other and the way they kissed.

The next day was a rather warm, sunny day, Todd and Cass had tended to the farm when Panda woke up, a smile caressed her face when Todd and her mother entered the house.

"I really can't stay long, I have shopping to do." Todd stated.

"Well maybe Panda can shop with you; I really need flour and bread." Cass replied, Panda leaped up and nodded, she had gotten out of her pajamas earlier and changed in a blue long-sleeved pinstriped shirt and a pair of blue jeans, slipping a pair of sneakers on, her and Todd were off to the store.

The market was crowded today, probably because of the winter season and you NEVER know when a snow storm will come, even IF you watch the weather channel, they were never ALWAYS right! (It happened to me, they said it was gonna be sunny, then a typhoon happened the next day TT) Panda ran into Forrest and Landon, they both had a look of concern on there face. Forrest's usually soft blue eyes were filled with worry; while Landon's pink hair looked quite messy with worry.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Panda asked.

"We don't like that Todd guy!" Landon started.

"Yeah, he looks like bad news!" Forrest finished.

Panda gasped and gave in such a defending voice "You don't even know him!" Oh how upset she was.

That was until Forrest retorted "You don't know him either, Panda."

Panda gasped and small tears escaped her eyes, she loved Todd, and he was STILL a stranger to her, Forrest was slightly right, she really didn't know him, maybe they weren't meant to be.

Walking home from shopping, Todd and Panda's fingers were laced together, Panda didn't care what Forrest said, her and Todd belonged together, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

The next chapter will take place in winter a year from now, it's quite a surprise really, so Panda will be 16…HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY!

Oh the next chap WILL be shorter, maybe...IDK

TT this chapter WAS short...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own HM just my OCS

* * *

It was a year since the motorcycle accident, a year since Todd had moved into Panda's life, a year since Panda had found true love.

No, they weren't married yet, but maybe they will be soon.

Panda was in the barn, tending to the livestock while her mother was preparing for dinner and her father at work. She had fed the animals and had milked the cows, the sheep did not need sheering so, her work was done, she turned to leave only to come face to face with Todd, Panda gasped and giggled.

"Oh Todd, don't scare me like that!" Panda said between giggles.

"Heh, heh sorry, but I have something for you and it can't wait." And as Todd said those words he pulled out a blue feather. "I hear it's what you give to people when you wanted to marry them."

Panda gasped, she had waited for a while for his proposal, and she knew the answer.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, Todd! I will marry you!"

Todd's smile grew large as he swept his now fiancée in his arms and kissed her lips passionately; he carried her to her house and opened the door for her.

"MOM! Guess what?!"

"What is it, Pumpkin?" Cass gasped when her daughter showed her the blue feather, tears escaped Cass's eyes. "I can't believe it! Oh my god! Wait until your father comes home, he'll be so happy!" Cass embraced her daughter and kissed her head.

Momentarily, Doctor Trent entered the house and shivered slightly, Panda ran up to him and embraced him.

"Oh daddy, look!" Doctor Trent gasped when he saw the blue feather.

"So," Trent started, "You wanna marry my daughter?"

Todd gulped "Y-yes sir."

Doctor Trent smiled, "You've treated her well, but she will not marry at sixteen!"

"Then, we'll marry on her birthday, in the spring!"

There was a long pause before Cass blurted out "Summer 5, and not a day sooner."

They liked that idea and looked forward to the summer season.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING! THEN IT'S OVER!

Sorry, but Panda and Todd WILL NOT have the baby in this fic, it'll be a sequel. So look forward to "Passion of the Heart" Due soon!!


	8. Chapter 8

It's the wedding

I don't own HM just my OCs

* * *

Summer 5,

The summer season had arrived, Cass was in an empty bedroom, her daughter had packed her stuff, and had it shipped to her new home in White-Moss City, tears escaped her eyes, memories had flashed of her young daughter.

One of when she was born, Cass had thanked her for being her baby, and when Panda was two, she would get so excited when her father came home from the clinic, and loved the smell of pressed herbs on his coat. Also when she was four and starting school, she had cried because she didn't want to leave her mommy or daddy, but she also knew Carter was a nice man and would take care of her, so she had a fun time at class with her friends, Emerald, Becky, Landon, and Forrest. Of her when she was fifteen, and how she looked at Todd, the stranger who would change her life forever.

She looked back to her work; she was working on the hem of her daughter's dress, today was the wedding and Panda couldn't be more excited, her dress was white and made of silk, her bouquet consisted of pink roses and white lilies, and her shoes were white and glossy, not to mention high heeled.

"Mom? Dad's here with the carriage." Cass snapped out of her trance and smiled.

"Ok, pumpkin, you're ready to go." Panda smiled and gave her mother and hug and kiss, carrying her dress to keep it off the grass, Panda and her mother entered the carriage.

The carriage pulled them to the church where Cass walked in to sit at her reserved seat at the front, momentarily Panda and Doctor Trent walked in arm in arm down the isle, at the end Trent lifted the veil and gave his one and only daughter, not to mention his only child a kiss on the forehead before giving her to the handsome orange haired man and taking his seat next to his wife.

Carter smiled and looked at Todd to recite his vows.

"I Todd Jeremy Roosevelt, take you Panda Lee Wintercrest to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

And with that Todd slipped a silver band around Panda's little finger, Panda blushed and started her vows.

"I Panda Lee Wintercrest, take you Todd Jeremy Roosevelt to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

And with those words, Panda slipped a similar silver band around Todd's finger, Carter smiled slightly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Panda and Todd's eyes locked and they shared a passionate kiss, running out of the church doors and into the carriage where the driver hurled the horses forward.

"Wait! Wait!" Panda cried, the carriage stopped as Panda rushed out of the carriage and gave her parents a hug, running back to the carriage as it pulled away.

Panda looked behind her, going further and further away from her home of Mineral Town and to close her new home in White-Moss City, and close to her new life.

* * *

I cried when I wrote this, but…THE END!

Make sure you look forward to "Passion of the Heart" which is the sequal.


End file.
